1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as an automobile includes an electrical connection box that distributes electric power from a power source such as a battery to electronic devices. This type of electrical connection box includes, for example, an electrical connection box that is disposed in an engine room or other area into which liquid such as water enters from the outside. An electrical connection box disposed in an engine room or other area is mounted with various electronic components, and has a box main body including a plurality of housings, the outline of the box main body being formed along a surface of a panel of the engine room.
As for an electrical connection box described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-185031, for example, if the gap between the outer surface of a box main body and a surface of a panel is small, liquid that has entered an engine room or other area may accumulate in the gap between the outer surface of the box main body and the surface of the panel, and enter inside through a seam between housings.